Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/722012
Rose... - von Verkan, 10.2.2012 Rose... Zwar war ich so fern von meinem Puzzle einfach nur liegend neben einem ruhigen Atmen in meinem warmen Bett, doch auf der schwarzen Fläche meiner geschlossenen Lieder setzte ich alles zusammen. Das Kinderpuzzle würde zusammengesetzt einen Apfelbaum darstellen, welcher auf eine hellbeleuchteten Wiese stehen würde, umgeben von etwas mir noch Ungewissen. Der Tag begann und verlief mit zwei Treffen. Eines davon zufällig und das Andere bestimmt. Eine Zahl, die 29 aus meiner Vergangenheit kehrte zurück und eine andere Zahl, die 23 ging… jedoch nicht verloren. Meine Pflicht ward zum Abend hin erledigt und endlich konnte ich mir die Zeit für Ragelind nehmen, welche ich zugleich in die Stadt brachte wo wir Zaid, Caryl und Cein treffen sollten, es aber nicht taten. Vaerik war es den wir trafen, ein Mitglied meiner Familie und so langsam ein Freund. Ich unterhielt mich im Schwein mit ihm über die letzten Tage, die Familie und über die Möglichkeiten. Auch versprach ihm eine besondere Aufgabe wenn ich denn bekommen würde was ich wollte. Ragelind mied es sich in das Gespräch zwischen uns beiden einzubringen, wollte zunächst nichtmal sitzen. Die Zweisamkeit kam dann später und erlaubte mir und ihr wieder etwas mehr aus der Rolle zu fallen. Es tat ganz gut. Irgendwann dann berührte ich sie, ein Wunsch von ihr gesprochen mit mir erneut an den geheimen Ort zu gehen. Sogar mit dem Willen über etwas Besonderes zu reden. Einige Tage zuvor in der Ruine mit Nummer 23. Wir standen mit Blick auf Westfall und ich erklärte ihm mein Misstrauen gegenüber der Unschuld des Pfandes, mein Misstrauen gegenüber diesem Lord. Die reine Unschuld an der Seite des Champion, die perfekte Manipulatorin in diesem Turnier, doch unsicher vor dem besten Manipulator von allen… mir. Ich wusste, dass er meine Idee nicht mochte, doch war es für mich entschlossen und klar diese Schlüsselfigur zu verführen, herauszufinden was das Ziel dieses Lord war. Zurück im Gasthaus welches wir gerade verließen dachte ich noch einmal darüber nach und musste über die Wendung des Schicksals schmunzeln. Als ich versuchte sie zu verführen verlief die Zeit gut, doch war es ein Schwindel, falsche Emotionen... Ich brachte Ragelind dazu sich mir zu öffnen indem ich einfach entschied meine Zeit mit ihr zu genießen und sie tun zu lassen wie sie wollte, sie als Begleiterin und nichtmehr als Schachfigur wahrnahm. So ging es erneut zu dem Ort, an welchem etwas fern ab von meiner Vorstellung passierte. Sie erzählte von ihrem Albtraum, welcher mich als ihren Mörder darstellte. Seltsamer jedoch war ihr Wunsch diesen Albtraum direkt zu dem entscheidenden Punkt zu bringen, bereit ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren… egal ob der Traum log oder die Wahrheit sprach. Ein Geheimnis... Eine Veränderung... Eine Berührung... ...Lillie und Vorhang Noch drei Schritte - von Caryl, 10.2.2012 Noch drei Schritte...zwei...eins...geschafft! Mit einem kleinen Ausseufzen drehte Caryl sich einbeinig und liess sich auf der Steinbank nieder. Das laufen mit der Krücke war teilweise doch recht schwer und anstrengend und sie hatte das Gefühl das ihr linkes Bein schon das doppelte an Muskelmasse zugelegt hatte - was sicher nicht der Fall war. Vorsichtig lehnte sie die Holzkrücke neben sich an die Bank und schaute sich ein wenig um. Gleich würde sie zum Fädenziehen gehen und dann hoffentlich dieses Ding los sein. Sie dachte an den vergangenen Tag zurück und dadruch an Jouroné. Sie hatte ihnen von der Verlobung erzählt, aber so richtig freuen konnte sie sich nicht. Zum einen weil es eine Vernunftehe war, zum anderen kannte sie Jouroné dafür zu wenig. Sie war ja ganz nett und anfangs fand Caryl sie fast spannend weil sie so anders war, es verflog jedoch schnell. Jouroné war immer gleich, jeden Tag und zu jeder Stunde. Im Gespräch unterhielt man sich nicht mit ihr selbst, sondern dem was ihr anerzogen war. Sie würde vermutlich nie unfreundlich sein oder echte Gefühle zeigen. Irgendwie tat Caryl das leid, so richtig wusste sie aber auch nichts mit der jungen adligen anzufangen. Egal was sie sagte, es kam immer die gleiche aufegsetzte, höffliche Freundlichkeit. Ragelind war ihr da irgendwie ähnlich. Sie war zwar nur ein Dienstmädchen im Haus gewesen, machte aber den Eindruck als wäre sie durch die gleiche Schule gegangen, nur ein wenig unterwürfiger. Dennoch, so war sie sich sicher, würde man Ragelind eher ihr wahres Gesicht enlocken können. Dann wenn keiner hinsah und sie sich nur gehen lassen durfte. Bestimmt war es so, dachte Caryl bei sich. Jedoch sah sie Ragelind nie, es machte fast den Eindruck als würden die Champions die öffentlichen Plätze meiden und sah sie Ragelind meist nur aus der Ferne beim Duell. Caryl hob eine Hand und fuhr sich von vorne durch die Haare, zersauste dabei den Schopf ein wenig mehr als es eh schon der Fall war. Dann blinzelte sie und lächelte als ein Sonnenstrahl es durch die Wolkendecke schaffte und auf ihr Gesicht traf. Enige Momente genoss sie das Gefühl und reckte ihr Gesicht jenem mit geschlossenen Augen entgegen. . Seite an Seite und Hand in Hand .. - von Ragelind, 10.2.2012 Seite an Seite und Hand in Hand lief sie mit B-R über eine nachtdunkle Wiese bis sie überging in einen leicht geschwungenen gepflasterten Aufstieg, der frei über dem Abgrund schwebte und in einem schmalen Holzbalken endete auf dem gerade so ihre Füsse nebeneinander Platz fanden. Alles in ihr sträubte sich an diesem bodenlosen, haltlosen, irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Erde schwebendem Fleck zu stehen. Das helle Rund des Mondes lächelte beruhigend auf sie herab und B-R´s Stimme, seine Arme hinter ihr flüsterten Versprechungen und Schwüre von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und Schutz. Es seien die Augen die täuschten, versicherte er und so schloss sie die Augen. Der Balken unter ihren Füssen bebte rhythmisch wie ein Puls und aus der Dunkelheit schien sich eine Melodie zu formen, ein Lied: Viel tausend Augen hat die Nacht, Der ganze Tag nur eins davon - Doch stirbt der Erde ganze Macht Mit diesem Licht der einen Sonn´. Das Hirn mit tausend Augen wacht, Das Herz mit einem schon - Doch stirbt des Lebens ganze Pracht Läuft ihm die Lieb´davon. Und dann fühlte sie einen Stoss im Rücken, die Arme die sie hielten lösten sich und aus dem leisen Flüstern wurde ein hässliches, triumphierendes Gelächter, die Luft stank mit einem Mal nach Alkohol, Schweiss und Gewalt und sie fiel und fiel .. und fiel. Mit einem Aufkeuchen sass sie sich senkrecht im Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Wo war sie? Als es sich neben ihr regte und ein leises Schnarchen erklang, presste sie unwillkürlich die Hände auf den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Sie war bei B-R, in seinem Haus und in seinem … Bett! Vorsichtig zog sie die Beine an den Körper heran, schlang die Arme um die Knie, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und versuchte sich selbst zu wiegen und dabei zu trösten. Wie war es nur soweit gekommen? Sicher, es war vorher zu sehen gewesen, dass er kämpfen würde wie ein Stier. Wer das nicht sah, musste blind sein, obwohl sie noch immer nicht genau wusste, was ihn antrieb. War es reine Gier, das Gefühl Macht zu haben, pure Leidenschaft oder von allem ein bisschen? Irrwitzigerweise mochte sie den Mann genau wegen dieser Gefühle, die er so verborgen und gleichzeitig offenherzig zur Schau trug, oder sah wieder nur sie das so und hatte sich von diesen beredten Augen blenden lassen? Ihre Gedanken wanderten zum vergangenen Duelltag zurück. Mylady Caprea war ungewöhnlich schweigsam, als sie gemeinsam durch den Regen zu diesem Holzfällerlager liefen. Sie hätte glatt wetten mögen, dass Ihr dieses Duell überhaupt nicht passte. Nicht, dass sie die Herausforderung am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde, nein, dazu war sie auch wieder zu stolz und sich ihrer Fähigkeiten nur zu bewusst. Aber Herzklopfen war ganz sicher dabei, dieser stetige Puls der Zeit, der daran erinnert wie die Zeit verrinnt und einen der Zukunft näher brachte, ob geplant oder ungeplant, die selten ein Aussenstehender en detail erfassen konnte, so sehr er sich auch mühen mochte. Sie war sich sicher, wenn es Tellos van Haven gewesen wäre, der die nächste Herausforderung gesprochen hätte, so würde Mylady Caprea jetzt nicht so ausgebremst wirken. Es wirkte wie ein stilles Übereinkommen der beiden, die eigentlich Gegner sein sollten, gemeinsam um den Preis zu kämpfen. Sie fand diese Entwicklung ziemlich faszinierend, aber gleichzeitig stellte sich die Frage, wer von den beiden dann trotzdem geeigneter wäre. Würde einer dem andren den Vortritt lassen und ihm den Sieg und den Preis uneingeschränkt gönnen? Sie würde es gern herausfinden wollen und hätte Mylady Caprea auch gern Mut zugesprochen oder sie angefeuert, aber all diese Dinge waren sehr private und vertrauliche Dinge und ihr Stand verbot es ihr einfach sich mehr einzumischen, als ihr zustand. Einmal mehr lauschte sie stattdessen den Gesprächsfetzen, die während des Duells zu ihr herüber wehten und besonders das was sie von Seiten Aeslynn van Havens und ihren Begleitern erhaschen konnte, gaben ihr zu denken. Zum einen schien irgendetwas bei der geplanten Hochzeit von Lady Jourone nicht ganz zu stimmen und zum andren hatte B-R definitiv keinen guten Stand. Fast klang es so, als wäre er niemals zugelassen worden, wenn es nach dem Haus van Haven gegangen wäre. Vielleicht sollte sie weniger neugierig sein und sich weniger Gedanken machen, aber sie steckte nun mal mittendrin in dem Geschehen. Was würde sie bei B-R erwarten, wenn er tatsächlich gewann? Hatte sie bei ihm vielleicht eine winzige Chance, jemanden zu finden, der so ganz anders war und mit dem sie wenigstens ein paar Gedanken teilen konnte? Als er gewann schien es anfänglich ganz anders. Sie hatte das Gefühl nichts weiter zu sein, als eine Trophäe auf dem Weg zum grossen Preis. Sie war enttäuscht, auch wenn sie nicht genau erklären konnte, weshalb. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er sich Hals über Kopf verlieben würde, nur weil sie ein hübsches Gesicht und eine gute Erziehung hatte? Sie sei die Rose im Turnier der Lilien, das hatte er ihr zugeflüstert, nachdem er die erste Herausforderung gegen Johnathan Growling ausgesprochen hatte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es eine Lüge sein musste, aber ihr Gefühl weigerte sich. Seine Augen schienen so ehrlich und doch, sie passten nicht zu seiner Gesinnung. Sie würde ihm nicht vertrauen, ausser er würde beweisen, dass sie es konnte. Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen. Er nahm ihr einen Schwur ab und führte sie dann an den einen, diesen besondren Ort, den sie auch im Traum gesehen hatte, irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Erde schwebend. War das schon Beweis genug? Sie würde es überschlafen. Doch dann hatte sie dieser Alptraum geweckt. Sie wagte es auf den Mann herab zu schauen, der neben ihr lag. Er hatte ihr nichts getan, obwohl er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte. Das Einzige was er tat war ihre Seele zu streifen mit seinen Worten. Doch, sie würde ihm vertrauen! Sie hatte sich entschieden. Es musste sogar sein. Sie würde ihn bitten noch einmal zu dem Ort zu gehen und den Vorhang ein kleines Stück öffnen. Sie forderte einen ebensolchen Schwur von ihm ein, wie er von ihr, doch würde er sich auch daran halten? Er könnte eine Menge Gold mit der Information verdienen, die sie ihm anvertrauen würde. Würde er der Gelegenheit wieder stehen können? Fast hoffte sie, er würde sie schamlos ausnutzen, denn was sie vor Allem von ihm jetzt brauchte, war Hilfe. Irgendwann würden das Turnier in seine entscheidende Phase gehen, auch wenn bisher noch nicht alle Ringträger angetreten waren. B-R würde … musste dafür sorgen, dass der eine, letzte Champion gefunden werden konnte. Er war der Schicksalsbringer ... und der Schicksalsträger... Er hatte sich verändert - von Mantie, 11.2.2012 Er hatte sich verändert. Ein Bär von einem Mann und dem Herzen eines Ritters. „Wir werden warten“. Wenige Worte, die sie schon recht früh hatte verlauten lassen und sie wusste genau, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war. Doch ihr Wort zählte, ob laut und harsch gesprochen, oder leise und mit dem ihr eigenen Lächeln. Dem Lächeln eines vernarbten Gesichtes und eines am Ende, großen Herzen. Einen hohen Preis hatte sie für all das zahlen müssen. Gestützt auf ihren edlen Stock sah sie dem Regen zu, wie er die schillernden Farben der Rautenverglasung zum Tanzen brachte. Selten, dass man die Matriarchin so still am Fenster stehen sah. Gezeichnet von Schlachten und Kriegen, das Blut so vieler klebte an ihren Händen, der eigene Körper von Narben gezeichnet und noch immer nahm es kein Ende. Doch das war der Weg, der ihr eigener war.. Wie so oft in stillen Momenten tauchten Fragen auf, Fragen um das Haus und das Gestüt, die Ländereien, um ihr Erbe. Das Erbe des Hauses von Zar, eine strikte Einhaltung von Traditionen für Ehre und Gesetz, Tugend und Glaube. Ein Moment der schweren Gedanken, die einer Schulter bedurft hätten. Einer Schulter um sich anzulehnen, vielleicht auch mal zu fragen, ob all ihre Wege gute Wege gewesen waren. Sie hatte ihrer Tochter die Kindheit genommen, durch Jahrzehnte der Ausbildung, dem Weg hin zur Schwertleite und so folgte nun auch ihr Enkel. Der Erbe eines souveränen Hauses. „Man spricht über das Haus...“, jäh riss der Page sie aus den ihr eigenen Gedanken und doch würdigte sie ihn nicht eines Blickes. „Das ist nichts Neues“. Es waren die scheinbar zu ruhig gesprochenen Worte, die den Bediensteten für einen Moment schweigen ließen, doch ruhig fuhr er fort „..in Verbindung mit dem Turnier. Steinschleifer hat es an uns herangetragen.“ Was nun genau der Lehnsherrin ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht zauberte, ob es der endende Regen war, der Blick auf die massige Gestalt des Großkomturs, den sie wie ein Bollwerk zu Füßen der Burg erblickte, oder jene vernommenen Worte, es war ihr eigenes Geheimnis. Ein Nicken folgte und so hob sich ihr Blick zur Wand. Mit wenigen Griffen nahm sie zwei Degen aus der Halterung und verließ mit einem letzten Blick zur Darstellung von Nordend den Raum und wie so oft folgte ihr der unaufdringliche Duft ihres Parfums, wie die gesprochenen Worte „Es wird Zeit..“. Einsamer Geburtstag ... von Kadriye, 11.2.2012 er Eingangsbereich ihres Hauses, an diesem Abend fast vollständig abgedunkelt, wurde nur durch das Licht einer einzelnen Kerze erhellt. Der leichte Wind, der unter der schweren Haustüre in den Raum wehte, ließ die schwache Flamme flackern und es schien, als würde das kleine Feuer jeden Moment erlöschen. Aber es erlosch nicht. Nicht, wenn sie es nicht wollte und noch hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass doch jemand… Gereizt musste sie die Augen zukneifen und blinzelte einige Male. Das Kerzenlicht brannte in ihren Augen, aber abwenden wollte sie den Blick nicht. Weder von der Tür, noch von der Kerze, die sie so auf dem niedrigen Tisch platziert hatte, dass sie zwischen ihr und der Türe stand. Ein Besucher würde ihr Gesicht sofort sehen. Sie würde wohl lächeln, aufstehen und weitere Lichter anmachen. Sie würde den Besucher begrüßen. „Hallo!“, würde sie sagen. „Schön, dass du daran gedacht hast!“Aber wer würde schon daran denken? Immerhin fand ein Turnier statt. Sie verlagerte ihre Position auf dem Stuhl, auf dem sie nun schon seit einiger Zeit saß, ein wenig und merkte erst in diesem Moment, wie verkrampft sie eigentlich war. „Wie spät es wohl jetzt ist…?“,fragte sie sich selbst im Stillen. Es mochte schon kurz vor Mitternacht sein. Warum wartete sie also eigentlich noch? Es würde niemand kommen. Sie hingegen hatte es satt, wie ein Hund, immer wieder und wieder zu den gleichen Leuten zurückrennen zu müssen und um jedes bisschen Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln. In dieser Hinsicht beneidete sie Khainea wirklich ein bisschen, die solche Gefühle nicht mehr kannte. Sie brauchte weder Aufmerksamkeit, noch Kontakte, noch sonst irgendwas. Sie existierte einfach. Für ihre Aufgabe. „Vielleicht sollte ich das auch…“ Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, gefiel ihr ihre Aufgabe längst nicht mehr so gut, wie zu Beginn des Turniers. Hatte es ihr anfangs noch gefallen der Lady Weißwacht Auge, Ohr und Schild zu sein, so sehr missfiel ihr doch die jüngste Entwicklung. Heiraten wollte sie. Nicht nur irgendeinen Mann. Sondern „ihn“. Den Heuchler. Den „In den Rücken“-Schießer. Den Narrenhahn von Kikkerikie. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und wie in den letzten Tagen juckte es sie in den Fingern, diesem Kerl einfach den Hals umzudrehen. Wunschtraum. Eine Illusion. Ein tiefer Schlaf, ein Traum von schönen Dingen. Es half ihr, mit dem Stress umzugehen. Es entspannte sie. In ihrem Kopf sah sie seine Leiche, an seinem albernen Zopf aufgehangen. „Werdet erwachsen!“, hatte er ihr gesagt. Fantastisch! Sie würde aus seinem Kopf eine Puppe machen, die ständig diesen einen Satz wiederholen würde! „Halt jetzt endlich die Klappe…“, knurrte sie in den leeren Raum hinein. „Wenn jetzt jemand klopft, dann höre ich ihn nicht. Letzte Chance, verstanden?“ Chancen. Verdiente nicht jeder Mensch eine zweite? Das zumindest, hatte Caryl ihr gesagt, nachdem sie ihr und Zaid mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr auf die Lady Weißwacht aufpassen könne. Ihre Abscheu gegenüber dem Narrenhahn war zu groß. Ihr Vorschlag ließ sie jedenfalls grübeln. Tauschen. Einfach so. Als ob es das feindselige Verhalten ihr gegenüber nie gegeben hätte. „Nein!“, hatte Kad in ihrem Kopf geschrien. „Ja.“, hatte Kadriye schließlich gesagt. „Ich kann damit leben.“ Jetzt war sie also Leibwächterin einer Frau, die ihr von Anfang an gesagt hatte, wie wenig sie von ihr hielt. Zaid wollte, dass sie auf eben jene Frau aufpasste? Kadriye hatte nichts vergessen. Kad noch weniger. Genugtuung, oder doch lieber den Anfang einer Freundschaft wagen? Ein Mord, oder die Chance, gemocht zu werden? Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf. Sie nicht. "Zweite Chance…jeder verdient eine zweite Chance…jeder…“ „Du hattest schon zu viele, Kad…“, Die leise geflüsterten Worte standen im Raum. Obwohl sie es war, die sie ausgesprochen hatte, stammten sie in ihrem Ursprung nicht von ihr. Jemand anderes hatte sie ausgesprochen. Jemand, den sie ebenfalls am liebsten das Genick brechen würde, ohne die sie aber nicht leben konnte. Dilemma. Patt. „Wir sind wohl…an einem Engpass angekommen. Sollten einen Kompromiss finden…“, kam es ihr stockend über die Lippen. Das Denken fiel ihr in solchen Momenten besonders schwer. Wenn der Lärm nicht lauter, aber erdrückender wurde. Jeder wollte etwas sagen. Nur eine konnte es. Wie ein Wettlauf auf einen Hügel. Nur einer kann oben stehen. Kann seine Position dort behaupten. Es war wie bei diesem Turnier. Nur einer konnte Champion sein. Nur einer. Wer würde es wohl am Ende sein? Sie jedenfalls hatte ihren Favoriten ausgesucht. Eine Person, die nichts mehr mit ihr anzufangen wusste, der sie aber alles Glück der Welt wünschte, sollte sie erneut antreten wollen.„Bitte…bitte…“, hatte sie bei dem letzten Kampf geflüstert. Ihr Flehen war nicht erhört worden. Es war egal, denn wie in allen Dingen, gab es auch hier für jeden eine zweite Chance. „Auch für mich?“ „Gut…“, dachte sie. „Ein letztes Mal will ich es versuchen. Will versuchen frei zu sein…ob mit dir, oder ohne dich. Mir fehlt nur noch der richtige Plan. Einen Weg es aufzuhalten. Zu verhindern. Rovain hatte Unrecht. In so vielen Dingen. Es gibt immer ein Zurück. Es ist nur die Frage, welchen Preis man bereit ist zu zahlen. Ein Leben? Hunderte? Mein eigenes? Ich fürchte keinen Schmerz.“ Sie konnte das Turnier nutzen. Für einen Neuanfang. Sie würde es tun. Ein Lächeln aufsetzen.„Hallo!“, würde sie zu allen sagen. „Es macht mir nichts aus, dass ihr nicht daran gedacht habt. Ich verzeihe es euch gerne. Immerhin bin ich eure Freundin!“ Ein lauter Schrei der Selbstsucht in ihrem Inneren. Sie wären doch an allem Schuld. Hätten daran denken müssen. Es wäre der pure Hass. Eine ihrer Gemeinheiten. Sie würden es alle wissen, aber es sei ihnen wohl egal. „In erster Linie…“, flüsterte Kad leise und mit einem listigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „…bist du nur ein Werkzeug. Sobald man es wegpackt…aus den Augen aus dem Sinn…“ Ein Wettlauf auf einen Hügel? Ja, das war es. Aber eines hatte sie während der ganzen Rennen in ihrem Leben mittlerweile gelernt. Wer oben steht, kann den Emporkömmlingen leichter ins Gesicht treten. „Nein…“, zischte sie daher. „Sie wissen es nicht, weil ich es niemanden gesagt habe. Das bedeutet…“ Sie zögerte. „Ich bin schuld…“ Morgen würde sie wohl wieder zum Turnier antreten. Die Pflicht wartete und das Geld war gut. Es freute sie, dass sie die bekannten Gesichter wiedersehen würde. Würde sie ihre Freunde darauf ansprechen? Wohl nicht. Es gehörte nicht in dieses Turnier. Das war bedeutender. Etwas, was sie mitbekommen hatte. Ein Teil ihrer Geschichte, die sie noch erzählen musste. Als die Glocke Zwölf schlug, erhob sie sich aus dem Stuhl und beugte sich über den Tisch, bis nahe an die Kerze heran. Das Kerzenwachs hatte sich bereits auf dem Kuchen verteilt und verunzierte so mit di.cken, roten Linien die große 20, die mit Zuckerguss auf die Oberfläche des Gebäcks geschrieben worden war. Es war schon zu spät. Es würde niemand kommen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kadriye…“, flüsterte sie sich selbst zu, ehe sie die Kerze ausblies und der Raum in Dunkelheit getaucht wurde.